


I Think I Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, First Date, M/M, Second attempt tbh, Too Lazy To Tag, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can hardly believe his eyes when he gets a surprising text message from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text Received

**Author's Note:**

> I had written a sixth part for this story, as some of you know
> 
> But after re reading it and taking into consideration a comment I received on it, I realized it didn't really fit with the rest of the story  
> It was poorly written and honestly terrible  
> So I hope you like this one a bit better (:

“Sherlock, I told you to eat breakfast. I know you skipped dinner last night.”

“I'll eat when I feel like it, Fatcroft! Just because my friends went home doesn't mean you can boss me around again! Leave me alone so I can get dressed!”

Sherlock slammed his bedroom door shut and started tearing off his night clothes. Honestly, who was Mycroft to tell him what to do? His role as an older brother was hardly authoritive. This always happened when mummy and daddy were away. Sherlock grumbled incoherently to himself as he picked out his school clothes. Just jeans and an Arctic Monkeys T-shirt for today, along with his All Star converses and a blue scarf. He liked wearing skirts as much as the next girl, but sometimes it was nice to be basic.

He made a grab for his school bag when he heard his phone ding; a text message. Maybe one of the girls left something here. He unlocked his phone and almost fell over when seeing who it was from.

John texted him!

Sherlock tried not to act like a freak, and spasming out of your chair doesn't count, and he opened the text and read.

_hey sherlock! i had a really fun time talking last night...you know what I mean ;)_

_but in all honesty, i really like you. i think we should try to give us a shot, you know. so after school, i'm gonna come pick you up and take you out. who knows what it will lead to lol ;p_

Was this  **actually** happening?? John Watson, the hottest guy in school, wanted to go out with him? Last night had definitely been...interesting. But Sherlock had mislead himself. He thought John only wanted him for his body like everyone else. He was an idiot. John was so sweet and a hell of a kisser. And Sherlock was going on a date with him.

_I very much look forward to our date, John. One can only imagine all the places you'll take me. Or what will happen. I'll be sure to wear something nice, just for you. And if I see you in school, I'll be sure to blow you a kiss xx_

_SH_

Sherlock turned his phone back off and sighed, holding it up to his chest. This is what it felt like to be in love? It was so much more pleasing than he had thought it would be.

Quickly he turned his phone back on to inform Molly of the news before John texted him again. He clicked on her number in contacts and typed as fast as his fingers let him.

_MOLLY!!! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, MAYBE AT SCHOOL. BUT I'VE GOT A DATE WITH JOHN! HOTSON! SCREAM FOR ME_

_SH_

“Sherlock! You're going to be late for school!”

The brunet groaned and promptly threw his bag over his shoulder, stuffing his phone in his back pocket and throwing his bedroom door open.

“Alright, I'm coming! Jesus fuck.”


	2. What a Very Special Time For Me

The day couldn't go by any slower.

As soon as Sherlock got to school, he texted Molly and Irene both at separate times and told them he wanted to meet up in the bathroom by the gymnasium instead of by the cafeteria. And when he walked inside they were standing at the sinks, touching up their makeup, waiting for him. Irene smiled and looked at Sherlock through the mirror, adding another coat of lipstick onto her plush lips.

“Oh hello, darling. I was just telling Molly how wonderful I think it is that our baby boy William is finally growing up.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, setting his bag down and climbing onto the shelf beside the hand dryers. He crossed his arms and legs, raising an eyebrow at Irene. She smirked.

“Molly told me about your date with...what did you call him? John Hotson?”

Sherlock felt his entire face turn red, and he scoffed, completely ignoring Molly's betrayal, looking away from the girls.

“I don't recall ever calling him that.”

“Whatever you say, Molly must have gotten that text from another Sherlock Holmes. Anyway, it's good you two are finally hookin' up, we've been dying for this day.”

“Yeah, especially after what happened at the party last night. You know, when you and John swapped saliva.”

“Oh my God Molly, shut up!” 

“What? We all saw how badly you wanted him! And it was so obvious he wanted you just as much. We kinda got the hint when he cupped your butt.” Molly smirked, closing the case of eyeliner and stuffing it back in her purse. Irene reached over and put the lipstick back, using her fingers to fix her hair.

Sherlock groaned, hopping off of the shelf and standing in front of an unoccupied mirror. “It isn't like anything is going to happen. This is just our first date. John will probably take me to a café or something, we'll walk around the empty town a bit, he'll take me home, kiss me, and then it will be over. You know, normal first date stuff.”

“Oh, what was that?” Irene mused. “Did I hear you correctly? Something about wanting John to kiss you?”

“Wha-” Sherlock backed away from the girls, his entire face a bright crimson. “I-I never said that!”

“Mm, pretty sure you did, Sherly. Normal first date stuff?”

“Ugh! I didn't say I wanted him to kiss me I just...wouldn't be apposed to him doing it is all.”

“D'awee, Molly.” Irene reached up and pinched one of Sherlock's cheeks, to which the brunet replied by harshly stepping away. “He's grown up so fast.”

“I'm older than both you! I don't have time for this, I came in here for advice but clearly I turned to the wrong people-”

“Wait, Sherl!” Molly draped her purse over her shoulder and came to stand beside her friends. “If you need dating tips, we're all ears.”

 Sherlock paused, then let out another long sigh. He slumped against the wall and ran a hand through his soft brown curls.

“I don't know what to do...I've never actually liked anyone before, and John is way out of my league. He's funny, he's nice, he knows how to treat people right...plus he's a great kisser. I just...I don't know. What if I mess this up by being...well, me?”

Irene and Molly exchanged worried glances, then reached out and put a comforting hand on either of their friends shoulders.

“Sherlock, it's very clear to both of us that John loves you for you-”

“-so it's doubtful that being you will mess this up at all-”

_-and besides, it's like you said, John's a nice guy. So there's no need for you to worry too much about this date.”

“You've got it in the bag, hun!”

Sherlock blinked, absorbing everything his friends just told him and tucking it somewhere in the back of his head. Maybe they were right. What was he so worried about? Messing up his only chance with the hottest guy in school? Yeah, he totally had this under control. 

“I...well, if you say so. Thank you, girls. Really...come on, class starts in a few minutes.”

“Sherlock, there's something else I wanted to ask you.”

“...yes?”

Molly smiled and put her hands on her hips, motioning out of the door with her head.

“Is there any particular reason you wanted us to meet in this bathroom instead of our usual one?”

“Oh, I wondered that too.” Irene said.

“Um...it's bigger. Has more room, you know. Plus it's a lot...cooler.”

The girls once again exchanged looks, obviously not convinced, but they went with it anyway.

All three of them gathered their things and made their way out of the bathroom, talking about the homework from last night. Molly couldn't stress enough how hard first periods had been, but Sherlock and Irene said they had flown right through it. The brunette pouted at them and crossed her arms, earning a small kiss from Irene. 

“Hey, Sherlock!”

They all turned to the source of the voice and Sherlock almost ran for it. Molly and Irene snickered behind him and he shot them both death glares. 

“Hello, John...”

The blond had his duffel draped over his shoulder, as well as a pair of jersey shorts but...no shirt. Sherlock's entire face lit up with flush as John made his way over. He dug around in his bag a bit and pulled out a towel, wiping off the sweat that Sherlock may or may not have been watching drip down his toned body. 

That's open for debate.

“Speak of the devil, John Watson, we were just talking about you! Well, Sherlock was. He won't shut up about how great of a kisser you are-”

“Irene!!”

John chuckled. “Well you're not so bad yourself.”

Sherlock's eyes dilated and he rubbed the back of his neck. He bit his lip a bit and looked at John through fluttered lashes. 

“D'you think so..?”

“Yeah, I do...I've gotta get changed and get a bite from the cafeteria, morning practice really helps work up an appetite. See ya later, Sherl.”

“Ah, b-bye John! I can't wait for our date tonight!”

John turned around and smiled, and Sherlock felt his heart melt.

“I can't either. Bye.”

Sherlock sighed happily, watching John walk away until he was out of eyesight and missing him more and more as every second went by. Behind him, Molly and Irene were trying to hide their giggles. 

“Looks like we know the real reason you wanted to come by the gym.”

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh, nothing.”


	3. Perfect

_“Well, why don't you wear that nice top I bought you last Christmas-”_

“Bumblebees?? On a first date! Molly, don't you think that's a bit childish?”

The brunette sighed, obviously getting nowhere with the other. She watched him run about, throwing clothes and shoes this way and that. He was making a complete mess of his room. Thank God she wasn't actually there.

_“Sherlock, I will end this Skype call if you don't listen to me. I'm trying to tell you, John won't care what you wear as long as you be yourself. That's all guys really want.”_

Sherlock groaned, dropping a bedazzled pair of trousers and slunking onto his bed face first. He carelessly grabbed his laptop and looked at Molly through the crevice of his arm. 

“Why do boys have to be so...complicated?”

 _“Wish I knew, honey. But right now it's six. You've got an_ hour  _to get ready! So I'm gonna hang up, that way you can be alone and pick out your clothes. Don't forget to text all the deets!”_

Sherlock sighed and closed the computer as Molly hung up, tossing it to the other side of the bed. He glanced over to the array of clothes scattered on his floor; everything seemed either too much or not enough.

He wanted to look good.

He was about to give up entirely, call John and tell him had come down with the flu, when he saw something denim sticking out of the pile and he grinned.

* * *

“I'm sure Sherlock will be down in just a minute, John. Please, make yourself comfortable while you wait.”

“Uh, thanks Mycroft.”

John was a bit thrown off by the sudden kindness and made a spot for himself on the sofa. It was way too soft; he could feel himself sinking into the cushions. But he wasn't going to complain.

John actually had a lot more than soft couches and older brothers on his mind. He had the entire evening planned out, where they were going, what they were gonna do. But it was all stuff John liked to do, so he was nervous that Sherlock wouldn't like any of it. The teen gulped, checking the time on his wrist watch. He, out of habit, began drumming his fingers on his knees. He could feel Mycroft's piercing gaze on the back of his head, but he simply ignored it.

John wondered if, maybe, he and Sherlock could go all the way tonight. He blushed at the thought. It was their first date, would that be rushing it? They have kissed before, and he wasn't sure if phone sex really counted. 

John wanted to make their relationship intimate in the right way, and that was with Sherlock's full consent.

A small cough came from the hall and John quickly stood up...

...only to almost fall back down.

The younger teen stood in the path way, phone in hand. He had on probably the worlds smallest booty shorts, a flannel top with the sleeves rolled up that covered part of the shorts, making them look shorter. He wore black flats and a few random bracelets on his wrists, along with an anklet. 

John swallowed harshly; all he wore was a tan jumper and jeans with his rugby shoes. Sherlock looked like a movie star.

He looked beautiful.

“Hi, John. I'm ready for our date.”

“S-so it seems...shall I walk you out?”

Sherlock smiled, grabbing the arm that was offered to him. Mycroft reminded his brother to be home before midnight, to which Sherlock replied to with some not very nice words, and followed John to his vehicle outside. 

John opened the door for Sherlock (like a proper gentleman) before climbing into the driver side. He started up the engine, then backed out of the long driveway and made his way to the main roads.

Sherlock looked out the window; he always enjoyed watching the trees rush by. It was aesthetically pleasing. He hummed contently and looked over to John, who had his eyes on the road. Sherlock bit his lip and scooted closer, leaning his head onto John's shoulder. 

The blond, at first, flinched. Totally caught off guard. But he smiled, enjoying the feeling of Sherlock's curls tickling his skin. John reached over and popped in an Iron Maiden CD, and  _Speed of Light_ blasted through the truck.

“So where are we going, John?” Sherlock mused. He lifted his head up and wrapped his arms around John's waist, smiling.

“W-well, I thought first, we could go to Speedy's. I went there with my sister the other day and they've really good food. So I figured, why not take Sherlock?”

“Mm, I think I've been there before. With the team. Yeah, we won regionals last semester and Mrs. Hudson took us there to eat to celebrate. I think I got something chicken, I don't remember.”

“Yeah...then after we'll go see a movie. You can pick it out.”

“Really..? Hm, I may have something in mind.”

“And after the movie we can just drive around in the truck until your curfew, and I'll take you home. Sound like a fun first date?”

“Fun?” Sherlock said, leaning back into his seat. John glanced down and got a pretty nice view of some thighs, and just barely could see Sherlock's arse. He flushed, turning his eyes back to the road.

Sherlock smirked.

“I think it sounds like the perfect first date.”


	4. Just You Me and the Stars

John found out a lot of things about Sherlock Holmes that evening.

For one, he wasn't much of an eater. When they got to Speedy's and found themselves a booth, John had ordered himself a bacon cheeseburger with loaded fries and a coke. Typical American food. Sherlock got a water and told John that he wasn't really hungry, to which the older replied with a slight eyebrow raise and a shrug of his shoulders. 

When John was done, he got them a milkshake to share as promised. Sherlock tried to hide his flush when their faces had been inches from one another, and John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock pouted and threw a napkin at him.

Then he took the cherry and ate the fruit in one bite, minus the stem. He put the stem in his mouth, and John watched with idle curiosity, sipping lazily at the shake. When Sherlock pulled it out of his mouth, it was twisted in a perfect knot.

John's eyes widened. Sherlock smiled.

Another thing John found out was that Sherlock was most probably a secret nerd. Or at least a geek. The movie they had gone to see was Ghostbusters. The theater was showing the old ones in celebration of the new one coming out soon, so the quality was shit. But John had seen the movie before and had to admit, it wasn't so bad.

Sherlock whispered to John in detail how the proton packs worked, and how they'd be able to make one in real life if they wanted to.

“The neutrona wand is my favorite part of it,” he informed.

John wasn't one for geeky things like proton packs and such, but the way Sherlock acted about it, as well as they joyous cries of glee when they were put to use-

He couldn't help smile warmly.

When the movie was over, it was an hour and a half before Sherlock's curfew so John decided they would drive around the park a bit to kill time. Until eventually that got boring, so he stopped the truck beside a tree and killed the engine, letting out a harsh sigh when he stretched his arms.

They were alone, in his truck, in the park.

Now what?

”John?”

“Hm?”

Sherlock looked over to the older, and John almost felt his heart stop. There was probably the sweetest smile he had ever seen shining on the others face, his eyes sparkling against the light from outside. John gulped.

“I had fun tonight. I've never had that much fun in town before, and it was really...nice.”

“I-I agree...I've been on plenty of dates before but I think...tonight probably takes the cake. It was a good evening.”

The truck was filled with an awkward silence, the two of them looking out their windows to the outside world. John bit at his lip and wondered if he should make the first move. He didn't want Sherlock to think he was rushing it, but he needed to do something. And it can honestly be said that Sherlock was thinking the same thing.

John took in a sharp breath and turned, catching Sherlock's gaze. The younger blushed when he had been caught staring, and John chuckled.

“John...”

“Sherlock...”

He didn't know when it happened. Neither of them did, really. But soon enough their lips were pressed together and Sherlock was making an attempt to slide into John's lap. The blond protested through the kiss and pulled Sherlock into the back seats, never breaking contact. Sherlock let out a soft moan when his back made contact with the seats and he pulled on John's jumper. They couldn't get close enough to Sherlock's liking.

“Ah, John, please, I need-!”

“Don't worry, baby, I know exactly what you need. I'm gonna treat you so good, Sherlock.”

John pulled away only briefly to pull off his jumper; the air conditioning of the truck felt great on his long since perspiring skin. He threw the jumper to the front seat and turned his attention back to the gorgeous boy underneath him, who squirmed in anticipation. Swiftly John reconnected their lips and was tasting Sherlock.

The brunet smiled against John's lips and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling their bodies even closer together. John's hands found their way to the massive set of curly locks atop the youngers head, and he ran his fingers through every strand. Sherlock was already dripping with sweat and John couldn't help but moan.

One hand trailed down the tallers frame, sliding down his clothed chest and all the way down to those perfect thighs and firm buttocks. John took one cheek and squeezed it, earning a sharp cry from Sherlock.

“Christ, Sherlock. You're so fucking hot. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Mm, please do. God, John, please fucking do me against this truck door. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name!”

John all but groaned, reaching his hands down to undo his zipper, pulling his jeans down to his mid thigh. He cock twitched in the confinement of his pants and he couldn't help it. The pants were pulled down as well and his cock sprang to life, leaking pre come. Sherlock managed a glance at it and he almost came.

“God, that certainly is a mouthful.”

The truck was filled with their simultaneous laughter until they were kissing again, this time pressed together in a more intimate position. John grabbed hold of Sherlock's shorts and pulled them down, along with his thong ('Jeez, is he trying to kill me??'), all the way to his ankles. He left the shirt alone; it wasn't really in his way. John put two fingers in his mouth and swirled them around, getting them nice and wet. When they were salivated enough he brought them down to Sherlock's twitching hole; that alone was enough to make him come. With one last reassurance of gentleness, John was pushing both fingers inside, separating them in a scissoring motion. Sherlock cursed harshly and desperately tried to grab on to something, only filling his fists with leather seating.

“John!”

John twisted his fingers this way and that, opening up Sherlock nice and good to make way for something bigger. The blond smirked and leaned up to kiss blindly over the youngers forehead, using his free hand to pull sticky brown hair from his face. 

John went at a quick pace, impatient already with having to do this. It was necessary, but Sherlock was so plump and ripe for the taking. And both of then were ready. So John finally removed his fingers after a few minutes and spread Sherlock's legs as much as he could with what little space they had. He didn't have any condoms with him, but they'd manage. He lined the tip of his cock against Sherlock's hole and paced himself, listening to the sharp breaths Sherlock sucked in at the very contact.

“John...I need.”

The blond finally pushed his way in, earning a ragged ‘FUCK, JOHN!’ from the brunet. Once John was buried all the way in, his balls tickling Sherlock's pelvis, he paused. He wanted Sherlock to get used to his size before moving. Eventually, though, he did, sliding in just as easily as he had slid in. Only to the tip. Then he slammed back in, and Sherlock was now up against the window. This pace was kept for the most part, Sherlock wrapping his legs best he could around John's waist, as well as putting his arms out to hold John's shoulders. The blond grunted, repeating Sherlock's name over and over, thrusting as fast as the petit space they occupied would let him.

The windows were fogged up; good. 'Now no one will bother us,' John thought. That was the last thing they needed. Some wack job, who obviously never heard of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat', looking into the windows of his truck and seeing them, then

calling the cops. Though he supposed people wouldn't have to look into the windows to guess what they were up to.

If the truck is a'rockin, don't come a’knockin.

“God, Sherlock, you're so fucking tight. How is anyone this perfect?” Sherlock couldn't answer, too busy burying himself in John's cock. John finally managed to hit the prostate and Sherlock let out a pleasurable moan, almost hitting his head on the door behind him. John suddenly grabbed at the brunets cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sherlock was absolutely livid. 

“I don't...ahh, fuck, John..! I don't...know how much longer..!”

“This feels like a dream come true. Fuck, Sherlock!”

The two cried in unision as they both came, John spilling himself deep into Sherlock, and Sherlock pouring out into John's hand. John cupped it over the others prick best he could to keep any evidence from getting on the boys clothes. The older grunted and pulled out, leaving a trail of white behind him. He used an old cloth from the floorboard to clean his pants and the seat off, along with his hand. He tossed the cloth away and looked back over to Sherlock.

He had the stupidest grin on his face. Before he could say anything, their lips met again and Sherlock breathed in the scent of John after sex. The shorter smiled.

“John.”

“Sherlock?”

“That was...”

“Honestly the best sex I've ever had.”

“Oh please,” Sherlock started, pulling his bottoms back on and climbing in the passenger side seat. John followed and turned the car on. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“No, honestly. Best sex I've had, and I've had sex a lot.” As he said this John pulled away from their sinful location and out of the park. He looked at the clock on his radio and sighed in relief.

Only eleven o'five. Good, he had time to take Sherlock home as well as himself lest his sister bite his head off.

“John..?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

John was caught off guard, almost avoiding the stop light. He looked questioningly over at Sherlock and smiled, reaching over and kissing the younger chastily on the lips.

“There is nothing else I'd rather be, Sherlock. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so rushed at the ending
> 
> It's three o'clock in the morning don't yell at me


End file.
